The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula formanekiana, commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMF03’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMF03’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald MADSEN, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula variety with upright and compact plant form and white flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in August 2006 by the inventor between a proprietary selection of Campanula formanekiana named 11.06.0308-1 as the female parent, and a proprietary selection of Campanula formanekiana named 11.06.0308-2 as the male parent. The Inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar on the basis of its high number of cuttings per stock plant, short vernalization period and short forcing time after the vernalization, and white flower, slightly violet-blue at lobe tips.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula ‘PKMF03’ by terminal cuttings since March 2008 in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.